Johnny Test
Johnny Test is the titular protagonist of the animated television series, Johnny Test. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jimmy Hopkins vs. Johnny Test * Dexter vs Johnny Test 'Possible Opponents' * Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Danny Phantom * Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) * Eric Cartman (South Park) * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Jake Long (American Dragon) * Kick Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) * Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) Death Battle Info Feats *He can breathe in outer space without any gear. *Survived on the Moon with no gear. *Can quickly recover from injuries that would be considered fatal to any normal human. *Destroyed Porkbelly with his Hurricane Hands. *Created a 200 Megaton explosion with his Power Poots, and survived with no harm done to him. *Has reacted to laser fire. *Survived a 1 million Newton blast. *Destroyed his house on 2 occasions. *Was able to stop a train. *Fought against Bling-Bling Boy for 6 hours before tiring out. *Stayed awake for 3 days. However, was exhausted afterwards. *His Johnny X suit was stated to be water proof, and it mantains his body heat. *Melted snow that covered all of Porkbelly. Powers and Abilities *Toon Force *Hammerspace *Flight (Johnny X) *Hurricane Hands (Johnny X) *Power Poots (Johnny X) *Shapeshifting (Johnny X) *Super Strength (Johnny X) *Spaghetti Head (Johnny X) *Super Breath (Johnny X) *Lava Boogers (Johnny X) *Telepathy (Johnny X) *Telekinesis (Johnny X) *Teleportation (By himself and X) *Martial Arts (Skilled in King Fu) *Fourth wall awareness Weapons *Turbo Action Backpack *Johnny X suit *Fish Day *Scoots (Super Sonic Scooter) *Turbo Time Rewinder *Mega Action Game Controller *Mind Controlling Collars/Belts *Static Animator Flaws * Really stupid. However, can, on occasion, outsmart his genius sisters and can come up with creative plans that end up saving the day. ** Never seems to learn from his mistakes ** Doesn't enjoy learning anything ** Only wants to spend time being lazy, playing games, causing trouble, and trying his sisters inventions, even without their permissions * Lazy * Often a spoil brat ** Whenever he wants something he'll annoy his parent and sisters until he gets what he wants * Heavily rely on his sisters' tech * Terrible son to his parents. Terrible Younger brother to his sisters. And sometimes a terrible best friend to his pet Dukey. * Constantly is the one responsible for the problems of the day * Many of his powers and tech are one-off * Needs to acquire his Johnny X powers with his sisters' help Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Daredevils Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Pranksters Category:Technology users Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Toon Force Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Characters who can teleport Category:Telepathic Combatants Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Air Manipulator Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Heat Manipulators Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers